Heroes
by Nik Nak17
Summary: There's no greater love than the love between a man and a dog. Not in this case.
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been a while since I wrote anything, so I decided I needed to try and write something. So here's what you get. A story about Flack and Apollo. They hate each other. So I hope you enjoy it! It's kind of cute, not gonna lie. hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Niki Foxx and Apollo 'The Beast'. **

His black ears were pinned back against his tan head as he watched the bed from his spot on the bedroom floor. A low growl rumbled in his throat when a pair of legs swung over the side of the bed; the same pair of legs that kicked him out of the bed last night. His big brown eyes followed the legs as they walked to the bathroom. When he heard the door shut, he scurried off the floor and onto the bed. He stretched out and took the spot where the previous body had been lying.

"Apollo," Flack rolled his eyes when he saw that the massive German shepherd had taken his spot in bed, "You've got to be kidding me."

Apollo picked his head off the pillow and let out a low growl. He hated Flack. Apollo hated the fact that the guy just walked around _his_ apartment like he owned the place. Apollo was here first, not Flack.

The blue eyes detective sat down on Apollo's owner side of the bed and brushed a strand of her long brown hair out of her face. "Nik," He whispered softly, "Babe, Apollo took my spot…again."

Niki Foxx rolled over and opened one of her brown eyes to see Apollo's brown eyes looking back at her. Before she could say anything, the German shepherd's tongue met Niki's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Aw," She cooed as she rolled back to face Flack, "Don't you have to get ready for work anyway?"

"You always take the dog's side over mine." He pouted as he stood up from the bed and opened his drawer.

Niki rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet over her head. "I do not. You just complain way too much and Apollo doesn't complain at all."

"You just like that Beast more than me," The detective complained as he pulled on his jeans, "And don't you have work today too?"

The brunette took the sheet off her face and sat up on her elbows. "I do. Me and Apollo got a lotta work to do."

Apollo jumped up at the sound of his name and the word work. He let out a loud bark and his tail began wagging furiously. Niki giggled and wrapped her arms around Apollo's neck and buried her face into his tan fur.

"You even show that dog more affection than you show me." Flack moaned as he buttoned up his light blue collared shirt.

The Narcotic detective kissed her baby on his snout before getting out of bed and wrapping her arms around Flack's neck. "Maybe if you stopped complaining so much, you'd get more affection from me." She said, inching her lips closer to his.

He took the bait and brought his lips to hers. Niki pulled her body closer to his, as Flack ran his hands up and down her sides. Apollo let out a low vicious warning bark, causing Flack to pull away from Niki quickly.

"Chicken," Niki sang as she grabbed her clothes and started heading toward the bathroom.

Flack turned to the bed to see Apollo in the attack position, his ears pinned back against his head, and his teeth showing. The Homicide detective gulped at the size of the Narcotics dog Caine teeth. He knew how easily those teeth could rip through flesh and possibly break bone. Flack had no desire to be that dog's chew toy.

"Nik," He said, his voice rising in fear as he jogged to the bathroom, "Don't leave me out here with the Beast! I value my life!"

If dogs could smirk Apollo would have the biggest smirk on his face. He thoroughly enjoyed making the big, tough, and strong Homicide detective look like a big baby. It was a fun game for him and it never got old. The German shepherd curled up on the bed and waited for his owner to get out of the bathroom so they could go to work. Apollo was ready to catch the bad guys.

….

The Narcotics Department was always a strange place to him. He never knew what could be going on there. Niki and her Narco team were close and made the department theirs. As Flack walked in, the first thing he saw was the Wall of Shame, a wall filled with embarrassing pictures of the Narcotics team and others, who had the unfortunate privilege of coming into contact with the team when they were in one of their pranking moods. Flack turned his head to his right to see Niki Foxx sitting at her desk, her brown eyes focused on the computer screen.

"Hey Nik," He said as he reached her desk, "What can you tell me about Jason Boss?"

She turned to Flack and flipped her side bangs out of her face. "What's it to ya?"

Flack rolled his icy blue eyes. "Look, we have a D.B. and ran his prints through AFIS and Jason Boss popped up, but someone sealed his file and that someone just happened to be you."

"He's one of my informants," She said slowly as she raised one of her eyebrows, "Wait you ran the D.B.'s prints through AFIS?"

"Yeah, I just came here to see what's up with Jason Boss, you know, who is enemy's are, why you sealed his file, who would have wanted him dead." He said.

Niki quickly stood up from her chair. "Do you have his sister with child services?"

"Sister?" Flack asked, "What sister?"

"You don't know where his sister is?" Niki asked, her voice rising.

Apollo came out of his spot under Niki's desk at the sound of her voice. He looked around to see Flack standing there, his arms up as if he was trying to defend himself. Apollo looked toward Niki to figure out what was going on before he attacked the man that bothered him to no end.

"Nik," Flack said calmly, knowing that raising his voice at Niki would only make things worse, "We don't even know where Jason lives. That's why I came here. His body was found in an alley."

Niki shook her head and grabbed his keys. "Come on Apollo," She ordered as she started heading out of the narcotics department. She stopped and turned to face Flack who was just standing there, confused on what was unfolding before him. "Let's go Detective."

Flack nodded his head and followed Niki without protest. By the way she called him detective Flack knew that Niki was not in a good mood.

…

As soon as the door was kicked open, Niki and Apollo rushed inside to search for Jason's little sister. Flack rubbed his face as he walked in after them. He said that they should get the landlord to open the door, but Niki refused. He would take to long is what she told him and if Kayla is missing we need all the time we can. He couldn't argue with that.

The window to the fire escape is what first caught Flack's attention. There was blood spatter all around the window; this could explain why the body was found in the alley next to this building. He was shot in his apartment, and then shoved out the window and down to the ground below.

"She's not here." Niki said softly from behind Flack.

He turned around quickly and saw the sad look on his girlfriend's face. Not only did they have a murderer to look for they also had a kidnapper to look for too.

….

He found her sitting on the hood of her black Jeep Grand Cherokee. He leaned against the car, his arms folded across his chest. Mac and Danny were up in the apartment looking for any kind of evidence that could help them find Kayla.

"So what's the big deal with this girl?" Flack asked as he looked at all the cop cars around the small apartment building.

Niki ran her hand through her long brown hair. "It's just… when I asked Jason to be an informant for me he was just really worrying about his sister's safety. So I promised him as long as he was my informant I would make sure nothing bad would happened to his sister. Obviously I suck at keeping promises."

"You don't suck at keeping promises," He started until he got a pointed look from Niki, "Okay sometimes you do, but you had no control over this. And you know that."

"Still, I just feel so useless right now. I wanna do something to help." She sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

Flack sighed. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend like this, but he knew how she felt. No matter what he said, Flack couldn't take away her feeling of responsibility. Lying next to the car was the Beast, his massive head resting on his paws. And that's when it hit Flack.

"There is something you can do." He said quickly as he jumped off the car and raced up to the apartment building. In a matter of minutes Flack was back at the Jeep with a small stuffed bunny rabbit in his hands. He wasn't too sure if the Beast was capable of finding a little girl, or if he had the personality to do it. But it was for Niki's sake mostly.

"Maybe Apollo can sniff out her scent or something." Flack said slowly, unsure if he trusted the German shepherd to do such an important job.

Niki quickly jumped off her car and grabbed the stuffed animal from Flack. She looked down at Apollo and held the rabbit out to him. Flack was almost positive that Apollo was going to shred it to pieces.

"Come on buddy take a whiff and let's find Kayla, alright?" Niki said with eagerness. Apollo jumped off the ground and took two good sniffs of the animal before he started sniffing the ground. Suddenly he let out a low bark and took off down the sidewalk. Niki and Flack shared a look and both took off after the running German shepherd.

Apollo weaved in and out of men and women as he raced down the sidewalk. He even knocked a couple people over that had gotten in his way. He knew how important this was. How much Kayla needed him. Apollo could tell that the scent was getting stronger; meaning he was getting closer to Kayla. He quickly ran across the street, almost getting hit by a taxi cab.

The two detectives were having a tough time keeping up with Apollo. They could tell which way he was going by the way people were standing when they ran by. Occasionally Flack would say something about being the police, but Niki just kept shoving people out of her way. Kayla needed to be saved, and that was the only thing on Niki's mind.

Suddenly Apollo stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head to his left and sniffed the air. He found Kayla's scent again and followed it to a closed door. He sat down and cocked his head to the side. Apollo knew she was behind that door. His nose was telling him so. He jumped up and tried moved the doorknob with his paws. After a few failed attempts, Apollo finally got the door to open. He slipped into the poorly light storage room and held his nose to the ground, trying to find the scent of the scared little blonde haired, pigtailed girl. He finally caught the scent and followed it until he saw the little girl, huddled up in front of a few crates. Apollo walked over to her and stuck his snout in her face and started licking her cheeks.

Kayla's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Apollo's big black nose in her face. She giggled softly to herself and flung her arms around the massive German shepherd's neck.

"Apollo," The seven year old cheered softly into Apollo's fur, "You came and saved me."

….

Niki and Flack managed to find the alley that Apollo had gone down and saw an opened door. Both walked to the door and Niki gave Flack a nod and pulled out her gun. Flack grabbed his and went in the door before Niki. Both detectives slowly walked deeper into the storage room, their guns held high. The darkness put them both on edge.

Flack saw Apollo and Kayla first. He holstered his gun and jogged toward the girl to make sure she was alright. Niki glanced over her shoulder as she holstered her gun. When she turned her head back to Flack and Kayla she let out a sigh of relief. Kayla was safe.

"Don't you dare think about trying anything stupid." A voice whispered into Niki's ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. She could feel a gun being pushed into the side of her stomach.

The utter silence from Niki was what caused Flack to look at her. He immediately reached for his gun when he saw a man standing behind Niki, one arm wrapped around her neck and the other jabbing a gun into her side.

"Don't even bother Detective," He said coldly, "The second you touch that gun I'll shoot her."

Flack moved his hands up in the air in self defense. "Come on, you don't want to hurt her. She hasn't done anything."

"That's a load of bullshit. This Narco cop thinks she can use my own fucking brother to bust me, well she is sorely mistaken. I knew exactly what my brother was doing. So I killed him. And I kidnapped Kayla cause I knew she would come after her. Cause I want this bitch of a Narco cop off my ass so I can do my work in peace." He laughed as he jammed the gun deeper into Niki's side.

"You're so retarded Jordon," Niki said calmly, "You shoot me and he'll pull his gun out so fast it'll make your head spin."

Jordon raised an eyebrow and gave everyone a wicked grin. "That's why I'm gonna use you as protection babe. If cop boy over there even twitches I'll shoot you. No hesitation."

The Narco cop looked to her boyfriend to see if he had some sort of plan forming in his head. But he had nothing. He didn't want to put Niki in harm's way. But if she was left alone with this guy he would kill her. Niki took a deep breath and looked to see Kayla hiding behind Flack and …Apollo was nowhere to be seen.

Apollo had snuck around to Jordon's right side and lowered himself into the pounce position. He lunched himself through the air and sunk his sharp teeth into Jordon's right arm. The sudden burst of pain caused Jordon to drop his gun and cry out. Apollo viciously shook his head and brought the drug dealer to the ground, sinking his teeth further and further into his skin.

"Hey Apollo," Niki smiled at her baby. Apollo looked up at her, Jordon's forearm still in his mouth. "I think you can let go of his arm now."

Apollo dropped the arm out of his mouth and leaned his snout close to Jordon's hear. He let out a low menacing growl, giving Jordon a warning.

Mac, Danny, and EMS rushed into the storage room. EMS picked up Kayla and brought her out to check on her. Another EMT brought Jordon outside to be looked at, after Mac had cuffed him. Flack didn't move as all this went on. His icy blue eyes were wide and fixated on the Narco cop thanking her dog. He never knew what Apollo was capable of. Flack just thought Apollo was around to scare some sense in to druggies mostly. He never realized that Apollo put himself on the front line, just like him, to get the bad guys. And suddenly, it made sense why Apollo hated Flack so much. It was Apollo's job, his duty, to protect Niki, to take risks to make sure she returned home each and every day. And in Apollo's eyes Flack must have been a threat.

As Apollo danced around Niki, Flack gained a new appreciation for the Narcotics dog. He never realized how important Apollo was to Niki's safety. Though he would never admit it, Flack knew that Narcotics was one of the most dangerous jobs in the NYPD and Narcotics detectives had a lot of balls to do what they do. He was always worried about Niki's safety and always feared that one day she just wouldn't come home. But now seeing what Apollo could do and would do for Niki, Flack's fears calmed a bit and he trusted that dog. And Flack respected Apollo for doing whatever it took to protect his girlfriend.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you enjoyed it so much that you'll review! Or just review for the fun of it! I love reviews. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, time for the the second part and last. Hope you enjoy! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and all those who lurked! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki and Apollo. **

_Two Months Later_

Flack, Niki, and Apollo were all piled in Flack's car as he drove to Central Park for their picnic. Niki thought it was a cheesy idea but Flack insisted on it. Spending quality time together or some cheesy shit like that. They were stopped at a stop light when Niki realized where they were.

"Oh stop the car! I gotta get something from Joey." Niki chirped as she undid her seatbelt. She opened her door and then whistled for Apollo to come with her. He jumped over the passenger seat and leaped down to the sidewalk.

Niki knew her brother wasn't home and that his apartment building was basically completely empty, but she had a key and she really needed Oreos. She was having the biggest craving for them. She ran up the six flights of stairs and walked down a hallway till she reached the fifth door on the left. As Niki fumbled to find the right key, Apollo had heard a noise that wasn't normal for the apartment building. He wondered over to a ladder that was placed in the middle of the hallway. He placed a paw on the second ring of the ladder and let out a bark.

"What is it pal?" Niki asked as she walked over to him. She looked up the ladder and then back at Apollo. Apollo sat down and looked up at Niki, his head cocked to the side. "Alright, alright, I'll look up there." She climbed up the ladder and stuck her head through the open panel.

"Fuck," Niki groaned when she saw a bag filled with dynamite. Just what she needed. She looked at the timer and saw that she only had 30 seconds to get out of there. Just her luck. She jumped off the ladder and looked around the sixth floor, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

"Apollo let's go!" She shouted as she started running toward the staircase. Both dog and human reached the staircase and made it down one flight of stairs before the bomb exploded.

…

Flack tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, wondering what his girlfriend could possibly need from her brother's apartment. He stared at the apartment building as if him staring at it would make Niki do whatever she had to do faster. He turned his head down to his phone when suddenly he heard a boom and the sound of the car windows cracking. He looked out the cracked window to see that the building across the streets windows had blown out and debris was falling out of the building. Flack was about to radio it in until he realized that the building that exploded was the same building that Niki was.

He ran out of the car and raced up into the building, not even thinking about how dangerous it was. He wasn't too sure where he should start looking. He didn't even know what floor Niki's brother lived on. Flack was going into an unstable building blind.

A whining sound caught Flack's attention. He didn't know why, but Flack knew that the whining noise was coming from Apollo. Soon the whines were getting louder and louder as Flack run up the distorted stairs. He pushed some a door out of his way to see Apollo limping back and forth.

"Apollo!" Flack shouted, "Where's Niki?" He didn't know why he was asking Apollo that. He was a dog; it's not like he understood what he was saying.

Apollo limped over to a pile of rubble and tried to bat at it with his front right paw. When his paw hit the rubble he let out a whimper and shrunk back, but still stood in the same spot. Flack stood next to Apollo to hear a quiet moan. He immediately began pulling pieces of ceiling and furniture off of what he assumed was Niki. After what seemed like forever, Flack finally found Niki. She was lying on her side, with deep cuts and bruises all over her. He pulled her from her spot on the floor and held her in his arms.

"Nik," He said softly, brushing her long brown hair out of her face, "Come on Babe. Say something."

Apollo limped over to the couple and stuck his nose in Niki's face. He licked her cheek, and then her chin. But when he didn't get a response out of her he licked her nose, which always got Niki moving. After Apollo licked her nose, Niki's mouth began to twitch.

"The…Oreos…" Niki coughed.

Flack rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Don't worry about the Oreos. I'm sure they're fine."

…..

The sun started to set on Flack as he sat outside the hospital, Apollo sitting right next to him. Since Niki had entered the hospital Flack was at her side, but two hours with her older and very protective brothers could make any man hide in fear.

Flack turned to his side to see Apollo sitting up straight, his head facing straight ahead. Flack looked back ahead of him and let out a sigh. "You know you are a very impressive dog."

Apollo turned his head to Flack and cocked it to the side. His tongue fell out of his mouth and he stared at Flack as if waiting for him to continue talking.

"And you'd do anything for Niki," Flack nodded, "And I appreciate that. Cause I don't know what I'd do without her."

The German shepherd let out a soft bark and jumped off the bench. It was like he didn't like the idea of Niki being around. He circled the bench, walking gingerly on his front right paw. After walking the bench, Apollo sat right in front of Flack, his muscular chest facing the detective.

"I'm sure you'd be lost without her too. That's why I think we should be civil with each other." The blue eyed detective said seriously as he leaned forward.

Apollo growled at Flack and bared his teeth at him. Flack quickly leaned back against the bench, not wanting to become Apollo's next chew toy.

"I'm serious," He said, trying to calm his nerves, "We both want Niki to be safe. She means the world to both of us. So you protect her when I'm not around and I protect her when you're not around. So that way we just have to coexist. We don't have to be friends."

The German shepherd titled his head back and forth. Flack did have a point. And Apollo was sure he would be able to protect Niki when he wasn't around. The detective proved that today. The Narco dog didn't need another friend, but he did need help in protecting someone like Niki.

Flack could have sworn the dog was weighing his options and actually considering Flack's proposal. Suddenly, Apollo held his injured paw out to Flack and moved it up and down. The detective raised an eyebrow but lightly grabbed the Narco dog's paw anyway and shook it.

"I guess you accept my proposition." Flack said, still holding Apollo's paw.

"Are you really talking to The Beast?" A voice from behind Flack asked.

He quickly jumped off the bench and turned around to see Joey Foxx standing behind him. Flack could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at the brown haired, brown eyes, 5'11"ex-football star who had just witnessed him talking to a dog.

"I…uh…I can…" Flack stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain his actions.

Joey shook his head as he walked over to Apollo and leashed him up. "I like that you're making a deal with a dog on who's gonna protect my sister and what not, but you gotta remember one thing."

"What?"

"Niki doesn't want to or likes to be a babe in distress. So you better not fill her in on your little deal." Joey laughed as he looked between Flack and Apollo.

Flack looked at Apollo and then back to Joey. "I think we can keep this deal on the down low."

"Alright, have fun with that," Joey chuckled to himself, "Come on Apollo," He said as he pulled on the leash.

"Where you going?" Flack asked.

"Taking Apollo to the vet, Niki asked me to. She didn't trust your cop ass." Joey said with the Foxx smile.

Flack rolled his eyes and started heading back into the hospital. "Well that's reassuring."

….

_One Week Later_

Things around Niki's apartment had been very strange since Niki had gotten back from the hospital. Apollo and Flack were actually getting along and it was freaking the Foxx out. Apollo had stopped growling and snarling at Flack every chance he got and Flack had stopped fearing Apollo. For anyone else it wouldn't have freaked them out, but for Niki, she liked the vicious Apollo. She always had him on her side when her and Flack fought.

Niki was sat on the kitchen counter, a can of soda by her side when Flack walked in the front door. She leaned her head back and winked at him, as he threw his caught on the couch.

"Hey babe," She said, her eyes following Flack as he walked into the kitchen, "How was work?"

Flack stopped in front of Niki and leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead. "It was good, I'm beat though. Some suspects are just assholes, running away from me."

"Aw you poor thing," Niki cooed as she moved her hands to Flack's belt, "Maybe next time you should ask them nicely to just get into your car."

The Homicide detective leaned in close and whispered in Niki's ear, "Next time I'll remember to ask that. But right now I need to ask you to do something nice for me…"

A jingling collar caught the two detective's attention. Apollo stood at the entrance of the kitchen and sat down to scratch behind his ear. Flack gave the German shepherd a nod and Apollo let out a non-aggressive bark.

"That's it!" Niki shouted, pushing Flack off her, "I don't understand what the hell is going on between you two!"

"What's there to understand? I don't see why you're all upset." Flack said with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You and Apollo are supposed to hate each other! Not be cool with each other! I don't like this new friendship you guys have! What did you do to my dog?"

"Nik, I didn't do anything," He laughed, "Maybe Apollo just got use to me that's all."

"Apollo does not get use to people who have their hands all over me." She said sternly.

"Whoa," Flack shouted, pointing a finger at Niki, "How many suspects have their hands all over you?"

"Not the point. You did something to Apollo!" Niki growled.

Flack let out a sigh and grabbed Niki's face in his hands. He brought her lips to his, trying to get her to calm down. He felt her shoulders relax and decided to deepen the kiss. Niki let out a soft moan and opened one eye to see Apollo lying on the kitchen floor. Niki was more than annoyed with Apollo's behavior. It wasn't like him at all.

The Homicide detective moved his lips to the neck of the Narcotics detective. Niki used this time to give Apollo a stern look. She didn't like the idea that Flack had somehow messed with Apollo's training. Apollo lifted his head off the floor and titled his head to the side as he stared at Niki. She continued giving the Narco dog a look, until he finally jumped of the floor, lunged at Flack, and let out a low vicious bark.

"Apollo!" Flack whined as the German shepherd bared his teeth at the detective.

Niki let the Foxx grin spread across her face. "Now that's so much better."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! I love 'em!**


End file.
